lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Ladies
Lovely Ladies is the 4th song of the musical Les Misérables. The song is sung in 1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer, on the docks with sailors, whores and their customers, pimps, etc. Fantine wanders in after being fired from the factory for being revealed to be an illegitamate mother. In order to get money to feed Cosette, she sells her locket, hair, two of her front teeth (in the novel) and later becomes a prostitute. The song is sung by Fantine, sailors, whores, old woman, crone and pimp. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer. The song is known as "Tu viens, chéri" in the 1991 Paris revival, "Los Muelles (Chicas Guapas)" in the Spanish production, "Leichte Mädels" in the German production and "Lekkere Meiden" in the Dutch production. Lyrics Sailor 1: I smell women Smell 'em in the air. Think I'll drop my anchor In that harbour over there. Sailor 2: Lovely ladies Smell ‘em through the smoke Seven days at sea Can make you hungry for a poke. Sailor 3: Even stokers need a little stoke! Women: Lovely ladies Waiting for a bite Waiting for the customers Who only come at night Lovely ladies Ready for the call Standing up or lying down Or any way at all. Bargain prices up against the wall. Old Woman: Come here, my dear Let's see this trinket you wear This bagatelle... Fantine: Madame, I'll sell it to you! Old Woman: I'll give you four. Fantine: That wouldn't pay for the chain! Old Woman: I'll give you five. You're far too eager to sell. It's up to you. Fantine: It's all I have. Old Woman: That's not my fault. Fantine: Please make it ten. Old Woman: No more than five. My dear, we all must stay alive. Women: Lovely ladies Waiting in the dark Ready for a thick one Or a quick one in the park. Whore 1: Long time, short time Anytime, my dear. Cost a little extra if you want to take all year. All: Quick and cheap is underneath the pier! Crone: What pretty hair! What pretty locks you got there. What luck you got. It's worth a centime, my dear I'll take the lot. Fantine: Don't touch me. Leave me alone. Crone: Let's make a price. I'll give you all of ten francs, Just think of that! Fantine: It pays a debt. Crone: Just think of that. Fantine: What can I do? It pays a debt. Ten francs may save my poor Cosette! Sailor 3: Lovely lady! Fastest on the street. Wasn't there three minutes She was back upon her feet. Sailor 1: Lovely lady! What yer waiting for? Doesn't take a lot of savvy Just to be a whore. Come on lady, What's a lady for? Pimp: Gimme the dirt Who’s that bit over there? Whore 1: A bit of skirt She’s the one sold her hair Whore 2: She's got a kid Sends her all that she can. Pimp: I might've known There is always some man Lovely lady, come along and join us, Lovely lady! Whore 1: Come on, dearie, why all the fuss? You're no better than the rest of us. Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap. Join your sisters. Whore 2: Make money in your sleep! Whore 1: That's right dearie Let 'im have the lot. Whore 3: That's right dearie Show him what you've got! Women: Old men, short men, take 'em as they come, Harbour rats and alley cats and every kind of scum. Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land, See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand All it takes is money in your hand! Lovely ladies Going for a song Got a lot of callers But they never stay for long. Fantine: Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes Don't it make a change, To have a girl who can't refuse? Easy money Lying on a bed. Just as well they never see the hate That's in your head! Don't they know They're making love to one already dead! Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Fantine